dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Five: The D-Deck
Since Al joined the D-Team, the three learned many things they never knew before. Like, the New Dino Holder. They now called Al's Ultimate Holder. The way it worked isn't so complex, but the tech is. With the Ultimate Holder, the Dino Master can summon any kind of dinosaur -- Fire, Wind, Water, etc. -- just with one Dino Holder, and no Stone. The first part is the Scanner. It scans the Dinosaur Card's top and bottom color -- if it's red then it's Fire, light blue is Wind, yellow is Lightning, etc. -- and switched the next part, called Element Roller. The Roller is made of six parts: a lighter, two charged poles, a mini fan, a water converter (took oxygen and hydrogen from the air and forms water drops), a real leaf (taken from a tree. A fresher included to keep it from rots), and a rock. Each will be activated as the element is detected. If the element's Earth, the stone will be on the topmost part of the Roller, etc.. "Think you can remake it Reese?" asked Max when he showed Al's Ultimate Holder. "Hmm," murmured Reese as she looked around the Holder and Asked Al how it worked. "Perhaps I can make a more....simple copy. But who made this Holder for you, Al?" "My friend is an expert in all things physics and is a logical person," said Al. "But so bad the aliens killed her when they kidnapped Hime." "I'm sorry," said Zoe. Al smiled. "It's okay." "Hmm," grunted Reese. She returned to face her computer and start making a blueprint for the Ultimate Holder. "I'll make four of these," said Reese. "One for each you. Yes Al, you will need this one. It's smaller in size and the scanner is about eight times faster than the scanner in yours. But if you want to keep that one for memory on your friend, no prob." "It's okay, I'll use the new one. I'll just keep this one as a talisman," said Al. "How long do you think it'll take, Reese?" asked Rex. "Maybe I can be done by tomorrow. But it depends." "Hopefully tomorrow. Al, where you staying?" "I believe it's not much far from Max's." "Uh....good then. Max, I'll stay with you again for a while." "No prob!" The day went on slow. ****** Just as Reese predicted, the D-Team's Ultimate Holders are ready by the next day. The team can't hold themselves to try their new Ultimate Holders that they almost forgot that they Dino Slashed their dinosaurs in the museum. Luckily they called their dinos again in time. "Alright kids. Now pay attention," said Reese when the Team seemed like they're about to Dino Slash again. "Here are the cards you've found. I discovered some stuffs about them....and apparently I succeeded in making a copy of them. They might be useful." The team looked at each other. "Yeah?" asked Max. "I got these. They are not actually dinosaurs, but they certainly will help you in your missions. I've got a Uintatherium for Max," Reese gave Max a Lightning Card, showing a prehistoric mammal with six pipe-like tubes that looked like serials of horns, "a Cynognathus for Rex," she gave Rex a Wind Card with a creature that looked like a combination between tiger and wolf, only it's dog-sized, "a Megatherium for Zoe," she gave Zoe a Grass Card, the creature looked like a furious giant sloth, "and a Smilodon for Al." Al got a Fire Card with a saber-toothed tiger picture on it. "Go backyard and Dino Slash them now. First slashes tighten your bonds," said Reese as she went back to her computer. The Team sighed. After DIno Slashing the mammals.... "We must rebuild our deck, then?" asked Max. "I believe so," said Al. "Because by doing so, we can save the dinosaurs. And if they tried to steal those minerals, we can launch them all as a deck of one -- I wonder what could those aliens do if we do that!" "I agreed," said Zoe. "But we must start our task now, I guess." "We can start now," said Rex. "My Ultimate Holder detects one." "Let's go!" ****** "It's in Patagonia, Argentina," said Reese. "Ready?" "Of course," said Max. "But isn't it the place where Amargasaurus were found?" But as the Team transported to the location, a dinosaur rampages on a village near them!